A Valentine's Night in Gotham City
by the labile affect
Summary: When he was Batman, everything was about perfection in general. There was no room for any mistakes when he was the Greatest Detective in the World. But perhaps he wasn't Batman in that moment.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman.**

**So this a birthday gift for my bestie~ Happy birthday, girl, I love you!**

**Um, yeah, this is probably really OOC. But it's BATMAN fluff, what do you expect? It's not a very fluffy fandom, after all. xDDD**

* * *

><p>It was a dark night in Gotham City. Despite the many lights, provided by street lamps and neon signs, there seemed to be a constant shadow looming over the city. Normally, there was a lone figure standing on a rooftop that blended into the blackness of the sky. This time, however, there were two vague forms that could be spotted if one squinted hard enough. The first did not seem to notice that the other had joined them, but this was immediately disproven as they spoke in a low and rumbling voice.<p>

"Selina."

The second figure, a woman, smirked at the sound of his voice and slunk her way to the man's side.

"Bruce." Her tone was hushed, the word rolling off her tongue in a manner that suggested a forbidden sort of giddiness. She usually didn't dare to use his real name when he wore the suit, but the area seemed secluded enough and she could hardly contain her excitement as it was.

The suit.

The suit that she had fallen in love with. It seemed so silly when she thought about it now, like a little girl dreaming of her Prince Charming. Of course, Batman was no Prince Charming. He was such a stark contrast to your typical fairy tale hero; he was the Dark Knight. His armor was not a shining white, but a pitch black. And she was no ordinary princess either. She was Catwoman, not a Damsel in Distress. She didn't have suitors offering her beautiful gems everywhere she went, she stole her own precious jewels. And their relationship wasn't sunshine and rainbows. She was a thief and he was a vigilante. As you can imagine, this often caused some... tension between them.

But not this night. This night was for them to set aside their differences and acknowledge only their budding romance.

"It's snowing."

Her emerald eyes blinked as he informed her of this simple fact and she felt the icy flakes dusting her cheeks as she tilted her head up. Her inky tresses were hidden within the hood of her suit, but she felt a single hair tickling her nose and knew that it had escaped from its confines. Slowly, she returned her attention to him and was surprised to see that his face was now revealed. He had slipped off his cowl, his arm hanging down with the mask loosely in his grip.

"Isn't this dangerous?" He was always so careful when it came to his identity. Everything was about perfecting the art of secrecy when he was Batman. When he was Batman, everything was about perfection in general. There was no room for any mistakes when he was the Greatest Detective in the World.

But perhaps he wasn't Batman in that moment.

As if he'd read her mind, he confirmed this thought in answer to her question. "It's just us tonight. No fighting Two Face, Riddler or each other. It's just us. Not Batman and Catwoman, but Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle."

She still remembered when she'd first discovered his true identity like it had happened yesterday. She'd been confused at the time, having conflicting feelings for both Batman and Bruce Wayne. Imagine her surprise when she found out that they were the exact same person! Initially, she'd been angry. Pissed off, even. She'd shoved him, yelled at him, cursed at him, even tried to deliver a kick from her heeled boot to his gut. She'd felt so lied to and, to an extent, betrayed by the two people who she'd trusted most. Or, apparently, the one man who she'd trusted most.

But of course, after some groveling on his part, she was willing to be forgiving... Besides, she had to grudgingly admit that it was hard for any woman to say no to a huge ass bouquet of her favorite flowers (how'd he even known that she liked tiger lillies?) and a well worded love letter. The guy was romantic, she'd give him that. But what were you to expect from a charming billionaire who doubled as a brave hero? What girl wouldn't be like Putty in his hands?

And he'd chosen her. A lady with a criminal record who every rich snob now turned their nose up at. He loved her, trusted her enough to give away all of his secrets to her. She could absolutely destroy him. But she'd never even dream of it.

In the end, it was nice to know that she could have both Batman and Bruce Wayne. I mean, seriously, how lucky can you get?

This made her chuckle and she leaned towards him with a genuine smile, pressing her lips to his. As her arms snaked around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her closer. When she pulled away, he slowly placed his mask back on and then he reached for his utility belt. Cocking her head to the side, a puzzled expression adorned her features.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

And without giving her a chance to come up with a clever retort, she barely caught a glimpse of his grapple gun before they were swinging through the night air. It was quite possibly the most beautiful moment in her life. So much so that she wasn't even ashamed of the small squeal she made as she clung securely to his chest. In fact, not even Bruce's soft laughter at the expense of her pride could irk her.

His laughter was too rare to discourage, anyway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile... passing below them was the most unlikely pair of lovers. A joker and his harlequin, to be precise.<p>

"Aw, Mistah J, this is such a nice surprise! I wasn' expectin' ya ta go all out tonight!"

"Hahahaha! Anything for my doll!"

They both grinned and cackled, the joker twirling the harlequin around before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against his side. She snuggled into him, sighing contently as they strolled deeper into the most crime ridden area of the city.

"Oh, I can' even wait to get there! It seems like foreva since we' been ta the Lounge!"

"Baby, you deserve the greatest!"

And with that, an unusually affectionate kiss was placed upon the harlequin's cheek and she felt a swarm of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The amazement was written across her face, but she wasn't going to question it. She'd always known that her joker had a soft side!

"You're the sweetest fella a gal could eva ask for, Puddin'!"

"Hahahaha! Happy Valentine's Day, Harls! Now, let's go see if Scaryface is at the Iceberg with his red haired squeeze~"

For this night, at least, chaos could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>So in case you didn't know, "Scaryface" is Scarecrow and his "red haired squeeze" is Poison Ivy. Because they're cute together. Just putting that out there.<strong>

**And yes, this is a Valentine's fic at the end of March. So what?**

**R&R, please? :3**


End file.
